


Countdown

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 21:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16648442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The world is in black and white...till you and your soulmate fall in love, then suddenly the world is a thousand colours of bliss. The world is in black and white...if you never fall in love with the other half of your soul then each half starts to die off. You lose years in just weeks, days in a matter of seconds. How do you know this?  It's written on your wrist. Everyone has a countdown till they meet their soulmate, after that everyone has a countdown till they lose their life. what happens when a group of 10 boys meet each other for the first time and as they do all their clocks strike 0 in perfect harmony. who is who's soulmate?? and will they be able to fall in love before someone runs out of time?...





	Countdown

ok "baby girls" prepare yourselves cause this could be one hell of an emotional journey.

Some information before we start:

-i will be doing polls on instagram to determine certain parts of the story if you want to take part  
(my account is @binniebinniecloutgang)

-I added Eric to make it an even number but it doesn't mean he is Felix's soulmate or anything

-Everyone can see the clocks on people's wrists

-Soulmates do not have the same amount of years to live as each other

\- If they fall i love with their soulmate then their soulmate dies their clock doesn't start decreasing rapidly because they have already fallen love and met their soulmate like fate wanted them 2. So they are safe.

\- Meeting their soulmate is not enough. They need to fall in love with them for their clocks to work normally

-yes they can fall in love with someone who isn't their soulmate.

-soulmates may change if someone's soulmate dies.

-certain things can increase/decrease the amount of time a person has left to live

\- doctors, scientists and therapists have done extensive research on soulmates and can help the slow down the process of someone dying but it will cost a lot of money

\- there will be clues of who is who's soulmate and other mysteries within the story so if you are interested in that so yeah look out for that kind of stuff.

So i think that is about it. Let the countdown begin.


End file.
